Adair Lancaster
Adair Lancaster is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. Appearance Adair is a tall, muscular, male that often wears little more than combat pants, boots, a vest, and a cowboy hat. He is often seen chewing on his favorite straw, that oddly never seems to break or go back with all the chewing he does on it. Some speculate the straw itself may be a weapon or some sort of enchanted item, given his seeming lack of weapons. Despite this however, he does carry ammunition around, though no one has ever seen him fire an actual gun. His naked torso is covered in scars from battles past, and his messy black hair and light blue eyes disguise a trove of wisdom hidden beneath his appearance. Personality Adair is a care-free, friendly, and all-around well-meaning person. He believes firmly in learning from your mistakes and often tries to help rookies who he thinks need it. When encountering women he believes to be pretty, he will often flirt with them unless he gets the sense they are 'dangerous', but even then he sometimes takes his chances. He is not the type to sacrifice anyone for his gain, and will actively oppose anyone he thinks is willing to sacrifice others for their own prosperity, whether during a mission or just someone he meets. Despite this, Adair tends to not be black or white about most issues and takes the grey, or neutral grounds. Synopsis Adair is the investigative type when push comes to shove, and though his personality seems to elude to a relaxed, friendly, caring, guild member, those who truly know him are aware of his inquisitive mind and his attention to detail.. most of the time. History Adair Lancaster was born to a poor family with little apt for magic. Through his own talents he had discovered that he had a certain knack for magic. Seeking out proper training, he had arrived at Fairy Tail and learned from the guild. The young Adair showed little promise at first, his 'aptitude' for magic initially not showing itself until his teenage years. It was then that he became a strong fire magic user, using his gifted tactical mind to create a variety of techniques. Once he was strong enough to undertake a second class of Magic, the combination of Earth and Fire proved of incredible significance to the Mage, and his tactical ability quadrupled. His only distraction was his love of pretty girls and kind nature, tending to take the long way around as to minimize damage. This ultimately resulted in his reluctance to do battle when it might jeopardize others lives. Magic and Abilities Being a masterful tactician, Adair not only devoted his skill to Fire Magic and Earth Magic, but a combination of the two in order to create a variety of new abilities and effects. His nickname is 'Magnagun' as a reference to one of his famous maneuvers in which he created a massive barrel from the earth which blasted magma out towards a dangerous enemy, sealing him a victory. No one quite knows what the bullets on his person are for, as he does not use gun magic technically. Being a mage focusing on earth and fire, Adair is also skilled at forging, though he doesn't tend to make use of his abilities for his own gain. His forging is typically done to help others in need, if he feels it is a worthy cause, and sometimes to make enchanted items. Equipment Adair's main pieces of equipment seem to consist of his straw, his sunglasses, and the various armaments attached to his pants. Otherwise, the Mage has been known to keep potential aids to his combat in his duffelbag. Relationships Tsukuyo - The leader of the Fairy Tail guild, and of potential interest to Adair, as he enjoys her big boobs. :D Reizo - A teenage rookie mage that Adair has come across on a few occasions. Each time they meet, Reizo seems to take away a bit of wisdom with him. He reminds Adair of his own youth, though he wasn't nearly as cocky and was always more mindful of his surroundings. Naso Light - An arrogant youth who seems to want power at any cost, and any price. Adair worries he may one day go dark for that sort of power, but would actively try to teach him the right way. Others to be added later. Trivia Quotes "All mages are defined by their rules. And each has different ones. There's no magic without rules, and if you know what those rules are, you know how to win that battle." - Adair. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail